


in the shadow of your heart

by sweetheartbitterheart



Series: fairytale AUs [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, F/M, Pining, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 08:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: The first time he saw her she was laughing, eyes bright and flowers in her hair. He was enamored. He had not intended to take her, despite what everyone else believed, but when he met her eyes through the garden, he knew he couldn't be without her.a hades/persephone au





	in the shadow of your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [In the shadow of your heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817921) by [CatlynDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatlynDay/pseuds/CatlynDay)



> I don't even know how I became so into these two but here I am. They have such strong Hades/Persephone vibes that I couldn't resist??? This is my first time writing fic in a looooong while. I'm sorry if it's not very good.
> 
> Title from Cosmic Love by Florence and the Machine

_I didn't want the pearls other girls talked about,_  
_or the fine marble of palaces,_  
_or even the roses in the mouth of servants._  
_I wanted pomegranates—_  
_I wanted darkness,_  
_I wanted him._  
\- Daniella Michalleni

-

The first time he saw her she was laughing, eyes bright and flowers in her hair. He was enamored. He had not intended to take her, despite what everyone else believed, but when he met her eyes through the garden, he knew he couldn't be without her. He expected her to be afraid, but she only let out a small gasp once they descended underground. 

Michael grasped her hands and bent to kiss them. "This is your home now," he told her.

Mallory's eyes widened but not in fear, "Forever?"

"Yes, forever," he promised.

She smiled.

-

They've barely touched since she first came but Michael's hands burn to feel her skin once more. She was so small and delicate that he worried he might break her. He could not bear the thought of her in pain, so he kept his hands to himself. Unbeknownst to him, Mallory was craving his touch just as much.

The dead had taken to Mallory kindly and she to them. Michael hadn't expected to miss the light so much and now he'd found the only light he'd ever need, which she was perfectly content to spread. Nothing daunted her. She was quiet but curious. She seemed to smile as freely as she ever had on earth. Her eyes followed him everywhere he went.

She had her own bedchambers for the time being, but she seemed not to spend much time in there. Michael found her wandering hallways and corridors, entertaining every lost soul she encountered. Laughing and playing with children. Holding hands with grieving spouses. It was as infuriating as it was endearing. While he yearned to be close to her, to hold her and feel her lips against his, he couldn't stand the thought of her recoiling away from his touch.

Those first few nights in his realm, they dined together, but it was only after a particularly nosy soul who keep chattering away to Mallory that she seemed to understand eating the food of the dead. She ate a pomegranate all the while keeping eye contact with him. She followed him to his own bedchambers that night, seeking permission but keeping some distance between them.

Michael turned his gaze on her, "Are you not frightened?"

She smiled warmly, reaching for his hands, "No."

He led her into his rooms and watched as Mallory surveyed his things. He didn't mind her invading his privacy. Her touch was feather light as she brushed past him to marvel at every crevice of his space.

"Shall we sleep?" She prompted him, her hazel eyes boring into his blue ones. She was still standing so close to him. He could feel the warmth radiating off of her.

That first night sharing his bed he tried to give her some space, but Mallory was not deterred. Michael laid very still as she curled into his side, warm and sweet smelling. Her face pressed into the crook between his shoulder and neck. Her small hands reached out to touch the long strands of his hair. The look on her face playful and coy.

"Michael," she whispered, "Is this alright?" Her lips grazed his skin.

Looking down at her, the only good thing to come from the world above, he grasped her hands. "Yes," he said against her cheek, making any space left between them disappear. His kiss was hard but not unkind. She let his hands wander her body and his mouth press against her skin. Delighted moans poured from her lips. He couldn't get enough. Something about Mallory made him feel something for the first time in centuries. She was the light he'd been looking for all along and now that he had her he'd never let her go.

They spent days in bed becoming acquainted with one another.

-

Mallory had never thought she'd find the underworld so welcoming, and yet she felt a sense of contentment and purpose when she set foot there. From the moment Michael set his eyes on her, she felt a thrill of excitement rush through her. A sense of freedom she hadn't known she'd been missing. Michael had given that to her and she was deeply grateful.

The god of death had golden hair and blue eyes so bright they almost hurt to look at. Being in his presence was intoxicating, his touch tantalizing. It was a sweet delirium she craved.

Michael had given her a garden, it wasn't as prosperous as her old one above, but she could grow what she liked and the look on Michael's face as she worked gave her a pleasant buzz.

Mallory felt him before he appeared in her line of vision; like a song she could never quite get out of her head. His hands snaked around her waist and pressed her tight to his chest, his face nuzzling the crook of her neck. She giggled and tilted her head to give him more access.

"Hello stranger," she teased, turning her head slightly to stroke his cheek with her nose. "Something on your mind?"

He nipped her neck, "Only you."

Spinning her around to face him, Michael hoisted her up seemingly without any effort. Mallory wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She'd never grow tired of that move. Stroking the hair at the base of his skull, she stared into his eyes daring him to make the next move. For being the ruler of the underworld, a nightmare to so many, he always treated her with the utmost care. So, before they could lose some momentum, she peppered his face and neck with kisses. His velvety laugh echoed in her ears.

Pressing her against the wall, Michael pressed firm kisses down her throat and chest, over her heart. It was blissful and torturous, and still not enough for her. They shed layers of clothing, only focusing on each other's skin and moans. 

"You're mine, you're mine," he whispered into her skin as his mouth slid lower and lower down her torso.

"Yes, yes, always." Her blood was singing for him.

He gripped her hips and finally put his mouth to work at her core. Tasting her, nibbling and sucking, listening to her when she moaned and vocalized her pleasure. He loved it when she threaded her fingers through his hair and tugged on his scalp, grinding her body up against his eager mouth.

The climax shuddered through her before she could realize it. "Michael, Michael, I need…" she murmured. "I need-"

He shushed her, "I know, Mallory. I know what you need."

Before she could say anything else, he lifted her up, one arm under her knees and one cradling her back. He carried her back to their chambers and gently placed her on their bed. Mallory took a slow breath, one long inhale, as he pressed just one fingertip against her wet opening. He was going slowly on purpose to drive her mad.

He watched her face crinkle in frustration. "Stop teasing," she pouted.

With a laugh and a nod, he dropped a kiss on her hipbone. He crawled up her body, rose up over her and locked eyes with her. He knew how empty she felt without him, how badly she needed him inside. He could feel the satisfying way she tensed when the head of his cock pressed against her. Her hands clutched at his shoulder blades, pulling him closer and closer until he slid right in. She loved his shoulders, the muscularity of his arms, the solidity of his waist. How his body completely covered hers, how safe she felt underneath him.

The sensations felt like radiant beams of light upon their skin. Pressing his cock in deeper, he sucked a kiss onto her neck. She did a little thrust of her own in retaliation, attempting to gain some more friction. Their bodies moved together in a wonderful harmony. A press and pull of pleasure-pain.

Soon enough Mallory had locked her feet behind Michael's back, desperate for him to be closer. She felt trapped beneath him in the most delicious way. He slid his thumb down to her clit and pressed only a small amount which resulted in a lovely yelp and shudder.

"Look at me," he tried to sound commanding, but his control was slipping.

Hazel eyes met blue. Only a few more thrusts and Mallory was lost in a haze of pleasure, with Michael following closely behind.

He mouthed at the skin against her collarbone, dragged a scrape of his teeth across it, tasting her sweat. Reluctantly, Michael lifted his head to gaze at Mallory. She lazily brushed a strand of his hair away from his face and smiled. Her thumb landed on his bottom lip, something dark coiled in her stomach, powerful and possessive.

"Mine," she said.

Michael smiled, "Of course."

-

It was difficult to say how much time passed in the underworld. The souls that came through to be judged spoke of a never-ending winter, cold winds and dying land. People as well. It concerned Mallory, a weight settled heavily on her shoulders, and she could feel Michael slowly drawing away from her. He spent more and more time locked in his office, only coming to bed late when she was already drifting off to sleep. 

One night, after weeks of him hiding away, she pretended to be in a deep sleep and patiently waited until Michael crawled into bed beside her. She felt his breath on the back of her neck, his hands grazed her arms and back. Quick as a cat, she turned around in his grasp. He caught her wrist in his hand as she reached to touch his face.

"You're avoiding me," she was trying to keep control of her voice.

Dropping her wrist, Michael touched the hair framing her face with the softest touch. "It's been busy here, haven't you noticed?"

"I'm aware." She had to keep her voice strong, she needed him to understand. She wanted to stay, she wanted him.

"I won't always have time for you," he countered.

Truth be told, he was afraid he was going to lose her forever. He worried every day she'd come to the realization she hated it here, hated him, and wanted to walk in the sun again.

As if she could read his thoughts, Mallory cradled his face in her hands. "I was so lonely before, and then you appeared," she spoke with such reverence, "I didn't know what to expect of you. I thought you might be cruel or grow bored of me."

He shook his head, "No, never." As if it was ever possible for him to become bored of her, as if she wasn't the most vital thing to him. "You've never been frightened of me, of my darkness, of this place."

She stared into his eyes, gradually realizing how deeply she meant to him, how worried he'd been to be without her.

"We all have darkness, Michael," she told her gently, leaning to press a quick kiss against his lips. He responded slowly, slowly until the hunger he had for her overcame his senses.

-

A deal was made. Mallory had to leave the underworld for at least 180 days, to help keep some semblance of balance. The day of her departure was a solemn one. Michael sat on his throne, head bent, listlessly watching lost souls beg for attention and forgiveness.

Mallory approached him with purpose, dressed in a black lace gown, a crown of red and black roses upon her head. She rested a soft hand on his cheek.

"Don't miss me too much," she teased in that sweet lilting voice of hers. He knew she was trying to make it easier for him. He held the hand she had placed on his cheek and slowly brought it to his lips, kissed it just as he had the very first day he brought her to his home.

Tears welled in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away, "I will return."

A small smirk graced his lips, "I should hope so. Half this kingdom is yours."

The memory of her smile would have to keep him warm until she was beside him once again.

When she did return, eyes just as bright and lips curled with a small smile, he eagerly embraced her.

"I'm home," she greeted him and he captured her lips in a searing kiss. They ruled better together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on a few more fairytale AUs for these two


End file.
